A cell stack device including a fuel cell and a manifold for supplying gas to the fuel cell is known. The fuel cell includes a support substrate provided with a gas channel and a power generation element portion supported by the support substrate. Supply gas is supplied from a lower end portion of the support substrate to the gas channel, whereas unreacted gas is ejected from an upper end portion of the support substrate to the outside.